


[Podfic] a tree by any other name

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry, Trees, magical transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: bestliars' author summary:Zach has had better nights.





	[Podfic] a tree by any other name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a tree by any other name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552466) by [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars). 



> A remix of [quite keen on silviculture](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4279485) by [lostcoastlines](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lostcoastlines/pseuds/lostcoastlines).

Podfic duration: 17 Mins _(pod approx. 12 mins, plus music and freetalk)_

Mediafire download: [MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2icspr9xr5ajnlg/%5BHRPF%5D_a_tree_by_any_other_name.mp3) / [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2zfg96uplsqxcqz/%5BHRPF%5D_a_tree_by_any_other_name.m4b)

 

**Author's Note:**

> A different kind of work than my usual, although still firmly in the Soft category because team dads being soft together will always be my weakness (you'd never guess). I hope you'll take a chance and download even if it looks a bit outside your usual fic preferences.
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Thank you to [**savedby**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/), [**idella**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/idella/) and [**adistantsun**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/adistantsun/) for incredible (and incredibly useful) beta feedback ♥
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> The music used in this podfic is [Prizewinning](https://youtu.be/Wk5azR8tbQk) by Julianna Barwick (I have maybe reached peak hipster podfic music). 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Comments, kudos and feedback of any kind on this will be SUPER EXTRA LOVED, because I've experimented with a few things on this ♥ It fills my podfic bingo squares for Poetry, Whisper, Read With Silence and also Incorporate Sound effects.
> 
> My main blog [is here](http://frecklebombfic.tumblr.com/) and hockey blog [is here](https://squashyicebabies.tumblr.com/), if you feel like saying hi ♥


End file.
